Lithium Lining
by Outlaw Team
Summary: This story shares the same AU as /Scattered Snow/. Even the strongest are weak in some way. Lithium and Silver are so strong, but they must stand tall or be buried in the scattered snow. Notes will be left as to show where these chapters fit in /Scattered Snow/.
1. Dear Diary

**First chapter!**

* * *

_Name: Lucas Christian_

_Date: Unknown_

_ Hello! I'm Lucas! My daddy gave me this notebook to write about my life in! This will be so fun! :)__  
_

* * *

_Date: Unknown_

_ I'm ten now! I've written so many entries since then! I am going to keep growing bigger and bigger and **bigger**! Daddy unlocked my aura today, but it hasn't done anything yet. It's going to do something cool soon! I can feel it! :)__  
_

_Though Tsundur is leaving today… Dad is sending him to Limpus Academy to prepare for a big Legion._

* * *

_Date: Unknown_

_ It wasn't my fault! I don't know how I got into that room! I was just walking around and poof! I'm in a different room and indecently-dressed girls were screaming at me! Do you believe me, Mr. Notebook? Though I can't say I didn't enjoy the view… That Yang girl really put my lights out though…_

* * *

_Date: Unknown_

_ Apologies are quite frequent from girls today… I guess my bruised eye must have reminded them of what happened. Daddy explained to my school that I inherited his reality distortion semblance from him. He says I can teleport, make barriers, make anti-grav bubbles, and even fly! I want to fly soon! I will go up up and away!_

* * *

_Date: Unknown_

_ My daddy is gone… Mommy is so lonely… I just want to die…_

* * *

_Date: Unknown_

_ Mommy couldn't take it anymore… She left me alone, and she isn't coming back… **How could she be so selfish!? I needed her and she committed suicide!**_

(The rest of the test is blotted out by old tears.)

* * *

_Date: Unknown_

_ I made it to Asylum like my dad would have wanted. The trip has made me stronger. People feel like cardboard to me now. I wonder what people taste like? No! I can't think like this! I learned how to use the rest of my semblance abilities on my way here. Flight makes me feel so…happy…_

* * *

_Date: Unknown_

_ I have a partner now. Faith Wicketgate. He's a great guy! He gave me a cool sniper sword! Oh, Prologue~ I will treasure you forever~!_

_Faith has a twin blade for Prologue called Epilogue. He wields it backhanded! That takes skill!_

* * *

_Date: Unknown_

_ I was wrong! I was so wrong! Someone get me out of here! Faith makes me study and train all day! Doesn't he know what fun is!?_

* * *

_Date: Unknown_

_ I was wrong again! Faith was just lonely. He wants to graduate early so he can pull his sister from foster care. I'm his best friend now! I'm going to work my hardest to help him graduate early! …After I show him how to have a snowball fight!_

_Faith said he would teach me to sing! I am going to be the bestest!_

_Lucas, for dust's sake, there is not such word as "bestest"._

_Keep out of my notebook spoilsport!_

* * *

_Date: Unknown_

_ Today I lost my partner. I believe my mind is broken. I can no longer think normally. As I look at my new cape, the proof of my graduation as Honor Student, I can't help but wonder if it was all worth it. I will have to tend to Faith's younger sister, Hope. It is the least I can do for him. I now go into my future. Alone._

_I have never written down the date, but I will give you a hint on today's date._

_Happy 16th birthday, me_

_Tsundur came to see me for my graduation and my birthday. He's a British ass now._

* * *

_Date: Unknown_

_ I need to prepare for the Legion my father always feared. I have already gotten approval from the headmasters of Asylum, Garnier, and Limpus, but they are all old teammates of my father. The headmaster of Beacon might be another story…_

* * *

_Date: Unknown_

_ I didn't even get to Ozpin! I am so furious! Apparently his assistant was born around the time the existence of the Legion was actually up to debate. She put me in a straitjacket for dust sake! It took days to get approval to leave! They told me not to worry about my sanity. **I knew I was sane already, Glynda Goodbitch!** I can't believe this woman was Tsundur's Limpus Academy partner…_

* * *

_Date: Unknown_

_ Tsundur, you British ass! He is putting me on shitty dates now! I hope this Schnee girl doesn't annoy the shit out of me…_

* * *

_Date: Unknown_

_ I have gotten my first job in a long time. Though hunting Grimm has always been a preferable job for me, it appears I am destined to be a bodyguard for a while. At least the Schnee girl isn't so bad. In fact, she seems…lonely._

* * *

_Date: Unknown_

_ Reaper, huh? Hope he's the man for Weiss. She seems so smitten! :)__  
_

_…I haven't drawn a smiley face in this book since I was a child and I had my family… Excuse me…_

(A big portion of the page is covered in old tears.)

_Happy 17th birthday, me._

* * *

_Date: Weiss's b-day!_

_ Ugh. Cake. Did I really eat this stuff by the ton when I was a child? I feel so sick…_

_Happy 17th birthday, Weiss._

* * *

_Date: Unknown_

_Time to meet the Reaper. Prologue and Epilogue will help me keep things straight._

* * *

_Date: Unknown_

_ -or not so straight. Man, that is gay. Watching the two of them together… So soothing. I am definitely sketching this. I want to remember this moment for years to come. Though Yang is a bit…straightforward about it. I am happy she doesn't know me from our incident seven years ago…_

* * *

_Date: Unknown_

_ Asylum, Garnier, and Limpus Academies working together? Apparently this was Ozpin's idea. My siblings were assembled to form a team. I didn't even know I had a sister before this… Megan seems nice at least..and she is my favorite singer! She is so popular! Weiss sings her song Mirror Mirror all the time! Hope filled the fourth spot on our team. Though she can't fight as well as the rest of us, she has Faith's mind, making her an incredible mechanic and a somewhat decent medic. Together the four of us are team LTHM. Though I can't promise Tsundur and I will get along. He's always been a British ass…_

* * *

_Date: Unknown_

_ I'm a professor now. I teach survival skills. At least I can keep an eye on Weiss and Ruby._

* * *

_Date: Unknown_

_ I can't believe we all made it out alive. A literal meeting with Julius Dullahan! Things are going to hell soon…_

* * *

_Date: Probably the last day I have…_

_ I shouldn't have challenged Thano… I'm bleeding out… Help me… I can't brea_

(The rest is cut off)

* * *

_Date: Unknown_

_ I'm alive, but something is wrong with me… Vlad says I am all right, but something happens to me when I am angry. My eyes leak silver, my senses grow stronger, and I feel like something is trying to break out of my skin… At least I fixed what Ruby broke. It only took a stick of salami to get my point through._

* * *

Lucas closed his notebook with a sigh.

Hope looked up from her book. "You okay?"

Lucas pulled her closer. "I'm fine. You should go rest."

"But it's only eight!"

"Lights out at nine. I have some place to be."

Hope sighed and went to her room.

Lucas teleported.

Blizzards whipped his cape all around.

"You would be proud of me, Faith. You would be proud of me, dad. You would be proud of me, mom."

A tear fell from his eye only to be blown away by the fierce winds.

"I love you guys."

* * *

**This is probably going to be the only chapter that delves into Lucas's diary. This was written as of chapter 12 of Scattered Snow.**


	2. Melting Silver

**So I have decided to make the journal entries a normal thing depending on the situation. If a character is known to keep a record of things, they will most likely leave entries. Written as of chapter 12 of Scattered Snow.**

* * *

Lavender pulled his arm back. "Launch!" He threw his Arondight Blade as hard as he could.

Emerald watched the blade fly. "Still flying!" He lit a cigar. "Still flying!" He put the cigar in his mouth.

The sound of Jaune screaming was heard for miles.

"…" Emerald pulled his cigar from his mouth. "…new distance record!"

Lavender cringed. "Vlad will not shut up about this one…"

Vlad chose that moment to come out. "Hey guys. Training?"

Emerald shrugged and took a puff of his cigar. "You could say that."

"We're doing distance throwing!" Lavender added.

Vlad nodded. "Good, that will work well with your weapon-" He froze when he saw Arondight a big distance away. "-why the fuck is Jaune bleeding!?"

Lavender chuckled nervously. "Weeeell… I didn't see him?"

"You purple dolt! I told you time and time again to watch where you are throwing! And before I told you that, I told you to not throw in the direction of the main building!"

Emerald pulled out a water gun and sprayed Vlad. "Be gone demon! Return the calm Vlad!"

Vlad cringed at the water and glared at Emerald. "Why I oughta-!"

The ground shook.

They all turned to see Ryan and Lucas.

Ryan gave his partners a cheeky grin. "You guys seem to have gotten into quite an argument, so I got Lucas to settle it!"

Vlad cleared his throat. "Argument settled!"

"I'll get you next time." Emerald growled.

Lucas shifted his glare to Emerald.

Emerald swallowed nervously. "I mean this will never happen again…"

Lucas nodded. "Your team is too scatter-brained, Lavender. Fix it." He teleported away.

* * *

_Name: Lucas Christian_

_Date: Unknown_

_ I had to settle another argument between the members of team LVER again. When will these idiots just get along!? I have enough to worry about without them… Shards of dust have been growing out of my arms when I am angry now. All green and…scale-shaped._

* * *

Team LVER was now assembled in their dorm.

"…what are we doing, Lavender?" Vlad asked.

"Teambuilding! This will help!" Lavender sped by with their scrolls.

The scrolls that were currently their only way out of the dorm.

"…I would rather fix things in a more sophisticated matter. Like…team origami…" Vlad muttered.

Emerald laughed. "Like that will happen!" He lit another cigar.

Vlad sprayed the cigar with the water gun Emerald sprayed him with earlier.

"Touché, Vlad."

Ryan leaned back in his chair, his sheer size making the chair look like it would give out. "It's almost hockey season. What are you two going to do when my Canadian friendliness defects?"

Vlad and Emerald immediately straightened out.

Lavender ran back to them and took the final chair. "Let's get started! Cookies?" He held up a platter of sugary treats.

Vlad immediately shot the plate and stomped on the cookies as they fell to the floor. He vacuumed up the debris and sat back down. "No."

Emerald smirked. "What's wrong with a little sugar? You watching your weight?"

Vlad's expression didn't change. "For me, I don't care. For Lavender, I would rather die. Lavender on a sugar high is worse than hell."

Emerald nodded in agreement. "I think Lavender was right. This teambuilding is working."

The two exchanged a bro-fist.

"Hey!" Lavender snapped.

"Oh yeah! This is totally working! It's like magic!" Vlad laughed.

"Well, the fastest way to become my friend is to poke a little fun at my little bro." He held up a cigar to Vlad. "Cigar?" He lit another cigar for himself.

Vlad took it a lit it with his aura. "Go on, leader! Enhance the bonds!"

Lavender glared at the two. "Why don't we talk about ourselves?"

"Wear yourself out!" Vlad took a puff of his cigar before breaking out into a coughing fit.

"…you new to this?" Emerald asked.

Vlad continued to cough for a while before clearing his throat. "I regenerate… I'm fine…"

"…I think you're dying…"

"I'm fine, Emerald! Drop it!" Vlad went into another coughing fit.

"We share almost the same backstory. Tell it, Lavender. You're much better at the whole story telling part."

Lavender grinned. "Glad to! …and not so glad to…" He put his hand together and did an overdramatic throat clearing session. "Well, me and Emerald's story-"

"Emerald and I," Vlad corrected.

"Shut up, Vlad! Anyway, let's go way back, and hopefully have appropriate time skips! The farthest back part of my history I know is that me and Emerald were adopted by Nimue Lightning. She trained us and took care of us. We lived in the Lake Tribe of Sapphire Forest. Life was simple for years until…"

* * *

_Years ago…_

Lavender ran through the flames that used to be his home town. "Emerald!? Mom!?" He ran to the lake altar his mom would always guard. He came to a stop when he saw a man stabbing his mother.

The man dropped Nimue and turned to Lavender. "Nimue's Last Spark, you are the next guardian. I can save your mother, but only if you give me the relic. Where is the relic?"

"What relic!? What do you mean!?"

"…you're not old enough to have known… The secret will die with your mother then." The man turned to leave.

Lavender hefted up his Multi-Action Dust Club. "You aren't going anywhere!"

"…yes… Yes I am." He snapped his fingers.

Grimm burst through the trees.

Lavender directed his attention to getting his mother away from the Grimm. "Mom! You're going to be okay! I'll get the doc!"

She didn't answer.

Lavender pulled her into a shed and went back out. "You're mine, Grimm!"

The monsters caught up and sprang forward.

Lavender froze them all in dust and crushed them with his dustkinesis. He ran back inside. "Mom! I'm just going to be a little bit! I'm still going to find doc!"

She blinked a few times, showing she was alive. She took Lavender's hand.

Lavender cringed when a burning sensation went over his hand. He looked at it to see a purple lightning bolt tattoo was on his hand.

"It means… Guardian…" Nimue gasped with her last breath.

"Mom? Mom!?" Lavender shook her.

No answer.

Lavender looked at his mother's blade, Arondight.

The mighty blade was now missing quite a few pieces and would fall apart at the slightest touch.

Lavender took the blade anyway.

The blade fell to pieces.

Lavender took the pieces to a work table and put his Multi-Action Dust Club next to it. "I'm sorry…" He broke the club into pieces and put it together with Arondight.

* * *

"-and that's how I got my Arondight Club-Blade thingie. I found Emerald fighting Grimm across the lake after that." Lavender called Arondight to him. "I still don't know how it knows to come to me."

"What happened to your tribe?" Vlad asked.

"…no one was left. It was just me and Emerald. We were found by the Forest Tribe and were raised under them. We could never accept someone else becoming our direct parents. Too much at stake…"

"Did you ever find your original parents?" Ryan asked.

"No… But I know at least one of them is alive somewhere. And I can't help but feel the person is looking for me…"

Ryan patted Lavender on the back. "That's not such a pleasant story. Do you have another story that would cheer you up? Why don't you tell us how you got your aura unlocked?"

Lavender smiled. "Funny story! Not too long either! You see, mom took me and Emerald to the Vale Tournament-"

* * *

Lavender was ten and Emerald was twelve.

Lavender watched in awe as the competitors in the children's division duked it out.

Emerald rolled his eyes. "That will be me when I unlock my aura…"

One fighter was above all the others.

A boy of Emerald's age. He had white hair and emerald green eyes. He wore simple, white sweatpants and a sweater. His weapon was a sniper sword, in which he wielded with incredible skill.

"I want to meet him!" Lavender started to pull Emerald over.

"May not be such a good idea… He's warming up for the next round…" Emerald claimed.

Lavender put on a pout face. "But I wanna!"

The white-haired boy looked up at the two. "Don't be shy! Come on!"

Emerald took that as an invitation and brought Lavender over.

"You are so cool! You can teleport all over the place! Is teleporting fun!?" Lavender asked.

The boy laughed. "Slow down! That's just my semblance! Hasn't your family unlocked yours yet?"

Lavender shook his head.

"Weird… My dad unlocked mine on my tenth birthday… I presume you are ten?"

Lavender nodded. "Yeppirs!"

The boy's partner came over. "You need to sign some things for the next round."

The boy turned to his partner. "Look, Faith! I have fans!"

Faith rolled his eyes. "I am so proud of you."

The boy put on some reading glasses and began to sign the papers.

"I hope you two are managing. Lucas here is a little hyper-active."

Emerald laughed. "I can see that!"

Lucas took off his glasses. "What's your name, little guy?"

"I'm not little! I'm ten!" Lavender snapped.

Lucas chuckled. "Ok, what's your name, beast?"

"I'm Lavender!"

Lucas smiled and put his hand on Lavender's shoulder. His aura sparked.

Lavender watched as he began to glow purple. "Look, Emerald! I'm shiny!"

"Consider that my autograph." Lucas picked up his sniper sword.

"You know, you kind of needed that aura for your next match…" Faith groaned.

"Psh! I'm fine, Faith! No one here is as good as I am!"

The next round, Lucas lost to a girl names Pyrrha Nikos. All due to the fact that Lucas only had half his aura left…

* * *

Lavender smiled as he thought back at the old times. "Never did see that Lucas after that though… My aura started increasing my speed the next day, and I developed dustkinesis a few days after that."

Vlad and Ryan turned to each other.

"Um… You did see that Lucas again… He's our survival skills professor… You know, the one you know quite well?" Vlad claimed.

"But that can't be right! He has a completely different eye color and acts so different!" Lavender argued.

"…we were in that tournament, Lavender. We know enough that both Lucas's are the same." Ryan added.

"…oh…"

"Who's next?" Emerald asked. "Lavender said all the good parts, so I really have nothing to say."

Vlad frowned. "I guess I am." He took a puff of his cigar without going into a coughing fit this time. "We have gotten shit-deep in the Legion of Grimm by now, so Thano HaMavet isn't a new term to us.

Thano is my father. He left with my brother, Raven Mocker, when I was only a child.

My mother was dying from illness, so I had to keep us both alive. I took a job at the Schnee Dust Company. This was before my aura was activated, so I couldn't regenerate yet. I used to have three tails, but I am down to one from that company's discriminatory acts.

Soon it got to the point that they refused to pay me.

My mother died from a lack of medicine.

I ingested some of her blood to activate my aura and since then have been in multiple fighting academies such as, Signal, Asylum, Limpus, Garnier, and finally here to Beacon. I joined the White Fang for a while but left when they got violent. I started hiding my faunus side and opened up a small mechanic stand.

My business became the Imperial Weapons Assembly with a certain kick-start.

A certain Schnee came to my stand searching for a weapon for his daughter. I sold him blueprints for a Multi-Action Dust Rapier, and my life has been rather profitable since then."

"So that's why you knew exactly how to repair Myrtenaster…" Lavender patted Vlad on the back.

"Yeah, Weiss never believed me when I told her Myrtenaster was of my design."

Lavender pointed to his Arondight Blade. "You designed the club half of my blade. I find it overly believable."

Ryan put his hands together. "My turn! Not much to say really. I was born to the headmaster of Asylum-"

Vlad raised his hand.

"One size joke, Vlad, and my Canadian side will grow weary."

Vlad put his hand down.

"Anyway, Asylum is a place for all ages. I took classes there until Lucas became Honor Student. Seeing I had nothing to prove, I came here."

Vlad raised his hand again.

"Yes, Vlad?"

"Do you call your father every night? With your size, you will always have connection!"

"Goddamn it, Vlad."

Lavender stood up. "I guess that helped! Emerald and Vlad aren't at each other's necks anymore!"

Vlad held his hand up to stop him. "Emerald still has to donate something to the discussion."

Emerald tossed his finished cigar. "Did I tell you guys about Lavender's crush on Ruby?"

"You mean the gay girl that goes out with Weiss?"

"Oh yeah!"

Lavender tackled Emerald over. "Shut up!"

Emerald pick-pocketed their scrolls back from Lavender and tossed them back to their owners. "It's too late for me! Go!" He began tickling Lavender. "I'm not going down without a fight!"

Vlad caught his scroll and grinned at the brothers. _"I wonder if I could have ever had that with my brother…"_

* * *

**Yeah, I had to try some new spacing tricks here... Hopefully it turned out understandable because Vlad's part ended up as a wall of text before I tried this... This is just to get everyone used to team LVER. At least until something changes it...**

**...notice I had them forget about Jaune!**


End file.
